


Nothing's Changed

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, First Kiss, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Kidnapped Liam Dunbar, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo finds out Liam has been kidnapped he vows to do whatever it takes to get him back.





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> This is for Manon who sent the prompt: “You hurt her, I stab you, okay?” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> and wanted to see "Theo threatening Monroe or something (and then preferably stabbing Monroe and like killing her slowly)"  
> I did my best. Hope you like it!

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo is furious. How could he not be when Liam is missing and no one seems to know where he is? Theo’s been out of town with Derek following a lead on the latest supernatural threat when He’s on a call from Scott who’s saying that they can’t find Liam. That he’s gone and his cell phone and keys and car are all still at home.

Theo has to fight to keep control so that he doesn’t wolf out in the middle of the diner he and Derek are currently sitting in. Derek looks on with concern, clearly able to hear Scott’s words through the phone.

Derek reaches his hand out for the phone which Theo hands over, “We’re on your way back,” Derek says, “Keep an eye out but don’t do anything stupid.

He hangs up shortly after that, handing Theo his phone back. He keeps his hand on Theo’s, waiting until Theo looks up before speaking, “We’re going to find him Theo.”

Theo nods, “Yeah I know. And whoever took him is going to wish they hadn’t.”

“Theo…”

Theo shakes his head, “I’m going to get him back, no matter what I have to do.”

Derek studies him for a moment, “I know you will. And I’d do the same if I were you.”

“Good,” Theo says, his face grim. “Then let’s get out of here.”

It’s only a 2 hour drive back to Beacon Hills but it seems to take longer, the constant worry knotting up Theo’s stomach making it hard for him to concentrate. He’s glad Derek’s driving because he doubts he’d be able to. He still can’t help but tap his fingers on his thighs and send glances Derek’s way, a silent plea for him to drive faster. He learned his lesson after he actually voiced the words and had received a warning growl from Derek and a flash of his alpha red eyes.

As soon as they reach Beacon Hills Theo has his head out the window, hoping to catch any trace of the scent that’s now almost permanently ingrained in his senses. He knows they should talk to Scott and meet up to form a plan but he’s passed the point of desperation. He needs to get to Liam. Derek at least seems to understand that.

Theo catches Liam’s scent near an industrial park. He has Derek pull over so that he can get out and take a look around. He growls when he catches another scent in the air, “Monroe.”

Derek’s out of the truck and next to him in an instant, immediately on guard, “You’re sure?”

Theo nods, “It’s not a scent I’ll easily forget.”

Derek wrinkles his nose, “I can understand why. Just her scent itself is enough to turn my stomach.”

“That’s just the effect she has,” Theo mutters, “And now the bitch has Liam somewhere.”

Derek puts a hand on Theo’s shoulder, the contact able to calm Theo, but not by much. “We’re going to find him Theo.”

Theo nods, “She’s not going to get away with this.”

And he means it. He hadn’t planned to show much mercy before, but now, knowing who has Liam, the chances are even more slim. He’s definitely not calling Scott in on this one.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Theo tells him, starting his walk towards the building that holds the strongest scent. Towards Liam.

“I can’t let you go alone,” Derek says, falling into step beside him. “You might need backup. And I can at least distract the guards.”

Theo just nods, the two of them falling silent. They hide behind one of the crates just outside the building, trying to assess the situation. There are two guards out front, and one out back, with only two heartbeats inside. Liam and Monroe. She’s a little too sure of herself, it seems. Her mistake. Theo and Derek easily take out the guards out front, knocking them out before they can make a sound. Derek nods to Theo before he slips around back. Theo takes the front door.

Monroe has her back to him when he walks in but he knows she’s aware he’s there. She has a knife in her hands and Theo can see fresh blood on the blade. In front of her is Liam. He’s chained up to a fence similar to the one she’d tied Theo to all those months ago. She clearly hasn’t changed much.

“Hello Theo,” Monroe says, throwing a smirk in his direction. “Did you come to watch me play?”

Theo fights the urge to growl, doing his best to keep his cool as he steps further into the room. He meets Liam’s gaze and smiles, “I think playtime is over. He doesn’t look like he’s enjoying himself.”

“Oh but I am,” Monroe says, twirling the knife in her hands. “And I’m just getting started.”

“You hurt him, I stab you, okay?” Theo says, his voice far more calm than he’s feeling.

Monroe just laughs, dragging the blade across Liam’s skin, the scent of blood filling the air. She turns to him with a vicious smile, “And how do you plan to do that? With your claws?”

“No,” Theo says, his eyes glowing gold. He can feel the rage in him simmering just below the surface, ready to be released. _Soon_. He just has to push a little more. So he smirks, nodding his head towards her hand. “With that knife you’re holding.”

Monroe just shakes her head, turning back to Liam. Which is her mistake. The moment she has her back to Theo he springs into action, jumping on her before she has a chance to react. She swings the knife at him but he grabs it, barely flinching when the blade slices into his palm. He kicks her in the back, watching as she falls to the ground, and uses her distraction to grab the knife from her slack grip. She rolls onto her back and stares at him, suddenly looking afraid. Now would be when someone like Scott would show mercy. But he can’t. She’s taken too much, hurt too many people. If she walks out of here she’s just going to continue to hurt people.

Her hand twitches at her side, closing around her gun. Theo brings the knife down right through her heart, relishing the look of shock that appears on her face as she writhes in pain. She cries out, trying to get the knife away but Theo holds firm, twisting the knife. She stares at him, her eyes wide and a little bit fearful, then goes still. Then pulls the knife out and then slams it back in, not once or twice but three more times, needing to be sure she’s really gone.

“Theo,” Liam says, his voice cracking around the words, “She’s gone.”

Theo stands up and throws the knife aside before moving towards Liam. He unchains him, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist when he stumbles a bit on his shaky legs. Theo doesn’t look at Liam’s face, afraid of what he might find there. He focuses on making sure Liam is standing before turning towards the body.

He sighs, pulling out his phone. “You should go,” he tells Liam. “There’s no telling what they’re going to want to do to me because of this. It’s better you’re not here.”

He’s surprised when he hears Liam growl and then his back is hitting the wall, “Like hell I am leaving.”

“Liam, what the hell?” Theo asks, staring down at the beta in confusion. Especially when he notices Liam has shifted. “What could I have possibly done to piss you off? I just saved your life!”

“I know that!” Liam says, “And yet here you are ready to throw your own away. And I’m not about to let that happen.”

“I killed her Liam,” Theo says, his voice soft. “You know how Scott views killing. And the others aren’t too fond of it either.”

“If you hadn’t killed her she would have killed me,” Liam says, “And who knows how many other people. You _saved_ me, and them too. You did what had to be done. What should have been done a long time ago. If anyone even thinks of trying to punish you for it they’re going to have to go through me.”

“Why?” Theo asks, even that one word sounding small.

Theo’s eyes move up to meet Liam’s when the beta puts a hand on his cheek, cupping it gently, “Because in case you haven’t figured it out I’m in love with you. And I’m tired of pretending otherwise. _And_ I know the kind of person you are Theo. I’ve seen it. So has the pack. You’re good, Theo. You _are_.”

“My eyes are probably going to tell you otherwise,” Theo growls.

Liam shakes his head, “No they won’t. No matter what color they are, it won’t change anything.”

Theo lets his eyes flash, determined to prove Liam otherwise, but all Liam does is smile, letting his finger trail along below Theo’s eye, “Nothing’s changed.”

Theo’s not sure if Liam means nothing’s changed about how he feels or nothing’s changed in Theo’s eyes. He has to know, “What?”

“Your eyes are still gold Theo,” Liam tells him, leaning in and placing a kiss below each eye, then on his eyelids when Theo closes his eyes. “And like I told you before it wouldn’t matter if they did change.”

“You love me,” Theo whispers, his eyes opening to find Liam’s blue ones staring back.

“I do,” Liam tells him, his hand moving from Theo’s cheek, down to his jaw, and around to card through the hairs at the nape of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Theo says, unable to believe he’s finally saying the words. “So much Liam. When I heard you were taken…” Theo has to stop and take a deep breath, searching for the words. “I would have done anything to get you back.”

“And you did,” Liam tells him, giving him a small smile. “You saved me.”

“I’ll always save you,” Theo tells him.

“I know you will,” Liam says, “And I’m always going to save you right back.”

Theo smiles and leans in, letting his lips brush lightly against Liam’s. He goes to pull away but Liam mumbles out a “no,” and pulls Theo closer, fitting their lips together in a much deeper kiss. Theo knows they have other things to worry about right now, but having Liam in his arms like this makes it all fall away.

At least until a throat clears from behind them and Derek’s voice breaks them out of their reverie, “I’d hate to ruin the moment Scott and the others are on their way here.”

Theo goes to pull away, but Liam stops him again, resting their foreheads together, “Whatever happens we’re going to face it together, okay?”

Theo nods, letting Liam’s words and presence calm him. He knows he’s going to have a lot of explaining to do, and it might not go over well. But he also believes Liam when he says he’ll stand by him. With Liam, he can face whatever is coming for him, good or bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
